Tyrannosaurus Rex (Doctor Who)
The Tyrannosaurus Rex are dinosaur from in the Doctor Who series. They lived towards the end of the Cretaceous period. It was one of the largest and most dangerous known land predators. (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs). The species (or at least some individuals) had some form of a language. (TV: Deep Breath). History The Twelfth Doctor, Sonny Robinson, and Val Kent encountered a Tyrannosaurus rex during a visit to the Jurassic Era. (COMIC:Invasion of the Mindmorphs) A Tyrannosaurus rex was accidentally brought to London in the 1890s by the newly-regenerated Twelfth Doctor. It was murdered by the Half-Face Man after he had acquired its optic nerve. (TV: Deep Breath) During Operation Golden Age, Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the dinosaurs that was brought into the present through time eddys. The Third Doctor attempted to catch one and Mike Yates stunned it using a special gun. UNIT transported it to a hangar where it was chained up. The Doctor intended to monitor it so that he could trace the source of the dinosaur appearances. However, General Finch broke its chains and it escaped, smashing through a wall before returning to its own time. The devices used to monitor it were sabotaged, leaving the Doctor without any readings. (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) The Rani had several Tyrannosaurus rex embryos in her collection. These embryos were accidentally released after the Rani's TARDIS was sabotaged by the Sixth Doctor. Due to time spillage, these embryos then quickly grew into a greener, sleeker example of T. rex than those later encountered by the Doctor. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) The Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones encountered a T. rex in prehistoric Earth. The Doctor later brought one to 2008 to fight the Cybermen. The T. rex destroyed all of the Cybermen. (PROSE: Made of Steel) Tyrannosaurus rex was among the dinosaurs farmed by the Sanctified Empire. The Sanctified sent one T. rex to Cardiff in 2008 with a Harrowkind and several other dinosaurs to try and stop Vox. But Vox used the absorbed power of the Cardiff Space-Time Rift to obliterate the T. rex. (COMIC: Rift War!) Several Tyrannosaurus rex were brought into Sydney Australia in 2010 by a chronal wave. They wreaked havoc in the city, then presumably died for freezing temperatures when another chronal wave brought the Ice Age into Sydney. (COMIC: The Age of Ice) Tyrannosaurus rex was among the specimens placed aboard the Silurian Ark by the Silurians with which to repopulate the Earth once the incorrectly predicted catastrophe passed. When the Eleventh Doctor and his companions arrived on the Ark in 2367, they found a T. rex nest and a sleeping juvenile. (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) A zoo on an Earth-like planet exhibited a Tyrannosaurus rex or a tyrannosaurus-like creature. (COMIC: The Didus Expedition) A Tyrannosaurus rex was transported to an alternative Death Zone on Gallifrey, where it proceeded to kill several Daleks before itself being exterminated. (AUDIO: The Five Companions) A robotic Tyrannosaurus named Kevin briefly joined the Eleventh Doctor as a companion, although his size and appearance caused complications. (COMIC: When Worlds Collide, Your Destiny Awaits, Space Squid) On the Silurian Earth, Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the creatures bought back from extinction by the Silurians and were possibly used for mounts. (PROSE: Blood Heat) References After the Twelfth Doctor's mind was connected to a mind scythe, the "holiday snaps" the Doctor showed Kygon Brox included a Tyrannosaurus near Big Ben. (COMIC: The Instruments of War) Fanon Info The Goji Island Timeline * T-rex live on Goji Island. Category:Doctor Who Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Dinosaur Island